The Internet of Things (IoT) is the interconnection of computing devices scattered across the globe using the existing Internet infrastructure. IoT devices may be assigned a unique identifier, such as an Internet Protocol version 6 (IPv6) address, an IPv4 address, a uniform resource identifier (URI), or a global unique identifier. IoT devices may be able to capture IoT device data, and then the IoT devices may securely communicate the IoT device data over a network to a centralized IoT service in a service provider environment. The IoT devices may register with the IoT service prior to communicating the IoT device data to the IoT service. In one example, the IoT service may perform various analytics on the IoT device data. For example, the IoT service may analyze streaming IoT device data and trigger alerts based on the analysis of the streaming IoT device data.
IoT devices may be embedded in a variety of physical devices or products, such as industrial equipment, farm machinery, home appliances, manufacturing devices, industrial printers, automobiles, thermostats, smart traffic lights, vehicles, buildings, etc. These physical devices may have embedded electronics, software, sensors, and network connectivity that enables these physical devices to collect and exchange data. IoT may be useful for a number of applications, such as environmental monitoring, farming, infrastructure management, industrial applications, building and home automation, energy management, medical and healthcare systems, transport systems, etc.